Dark Secerets to Die For
by destinedheart
Summary: Guy falls in love with guy. guy gets taken by heartless...and you know the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Secrets to Die For**

The sun was slowly setting as Sora, Riku, and Kairi were racing along the beach. The waves were growing larger, and the sound of the birds was getting fainter.

Riku turned his head to meet Sora's gaze. With a large grin on his face he said, "You're never gonna catch up with me Sora. I always win at our little races." He turned back, and ran even faster.

"Wait up Riku!" Kairi shouted from the end of the race.

The finish line was just a few feet away and could be seen from where Kairi was. Riku knew he was going to win, so he held back to give Sora a chance to catch up. At the moment Sora got near, Riku took off and ran across the finish line.

"That's not fair, the only reason why I lost is because…. the wet sand slowed me down. Yeah that's it." Sora kicked the sand and started to mope about.

"Aww man, I never win." Kairi started to giggle and make fun of Sora.

"Oh remember what the bet was Sora?" Riku walked up to Sora and pulled him in close to where they could feel each other's heart beat.

"Yeah I remember." Sora smiled and started to blush.

Kairi was standing there with a baffled look on her face. She scratched her head, kicked the sand, and said," I don't. Tell me! Come on please!"

"Hey, isn't it about time for you to go home Kairi?" Riku stared at her, and then at the sky. The moon was now high in the air, and the stars were shining brightly.

Kairi looked at her wrist, thinking there was a watch there, and screamed. "Oh no! I should have been home along time ago!" Kairi ran off and left Riku and Sora alone.

They waited until Kairi was completely out of sight, and then pulled each other in closer. Now there was no space in between them. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed. Time seemed to stand still for the two. Nothing could stop the urges that Riku was feeling for Sora. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sora's legs went week and had to pull away.

"There Riku. Did you get what you wanted?" Sora started to cry.

"No. This is just the beginning. But I need you to do me a favor. I need to go to the Clock Tower before midnight tomorrow." Riku walked next to Sora kissed his cheek, and walked away.

Sora just sat there. He didn't know what to think. He felt glad he finally got to kiss Riku, but he didn't know what else was to come of this new relationship. Was he going to have to hide it from Kairi, or would she understand? If she didn't understand, would he have to run away with Riku to some other world? He just stayed there over night.

The next morning Riku came by and saw that Sora was still there. He had no idea why. He ran over and lay on top of him. A few minutes later, Sora arose in great shock. "What are you doing?" Sora through Riku off and quickly stood up.

"Are you ready to go to the Clock Tower?"

-So yeah this is my first fan fic and I hope you guys like it- destinedheart


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora and Riku walked to the ship, hand in hand. "Riku…there's something I have to tell you. You see…umm, well I think I love you." Riku looked into Sora's eyes and smiled.

"Aw, how sweet. Well there's something that I have to tell you too." Sora's heart started to race. "If we don't leave now, then we will never make it to the clock tower in time."

Sora's heart sunk. He couldn't believe what Riku said. Sora thought for sure Riku was going to tell him the he loved him too. Riku jumped into the ship and motioned to leave. Sora just stood there dumbfounded.

"Is there anything else you want to say? ANYTHING!" Sora smiled sweetly.

"Umm…no. But, oh I do need to stop at Olympus. I've entered you in a competition, so that way you have something to do while I'm doing my business." Riku pulled Sora up into the ship.

"Ok but what do you have to do?" Sora asked as the ship took off.

"I just have to speak to someone." Riku smiled at Sora and fluffed his hair.

Sora and Riku were both silent for the rest of the trip. An hour went by and they finally set foot at Olympus. Sora jumped out and ran to Hercules.

"Oh my gosh, it's been forever since I last saw you. You've gotten taller." Hercules put his hand on Sora's head and messed up his hair.

"Yeah, I guess. So are you in the competition this time?" Sora flexed his muscles and pretended to be Hercules.

"Sure am. It's gonna be a tough one." Hercules smiled kicked the sand and laughed. Sora and Hercules ran into the Coliseum, not noticing the dark, shadowy figure next to the ranking board.

"I see you've made it." the figure said while walking slowly towards Riku.

"Yeah, it was easy to convince the boy to come here. You haven't forgotten the deal have you? Riku's body oozed black shadows, and then transformed into a taller boy with shorter black hair.

"You know it's not safe to transform here Ember. You have to be careful around here." the figure said.

"Yeah I know, but no one is around. Ok I've done my half of the deal Sephrioth, now it's your turn. You have to weaken him, not kill him. Just weaken him so that way his heart will be weak and about to fade away."

"Fine, but you know that I can kill him." Sephrioth put his hand onto his sword handle.

"Yes, but I am the one who has to do it. Now go…do what you're told!" Ember pointed to the gates.

As Sephrioth walked off, Ember changed back into Riku and waited in the ship. "What a fool, that Sora. Thinking that I'm really Riku. But what he doesn't know, is that Riku never came back from the darkness, and that was me." Ember smiled closed his eyes, and waited for Sora. But Sora didn't come. Ember got worried and saw Sora walk out. Sora got into the ship sat ontop of Riku and smiled.

"I had to fight Sephrioth. It was hard but i won, just barely. So are we ready?"

"Yeah, get off me and lets go.Oh but before the Clock TowerI need to go to Hallow Bastion by myself.Just drop me off and i willget ahold ofyou whenI'm done. I have some more business." Riku pushed Sora off and they took off to Hallow Bastion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the HELL did you think you were doing back there…?" Riku pushed Sora up against the wall.

"I…I…fought Sephrioth. He was in the final line up and I had to do it." Sora's eye's begin to fill up with tears.

Riku put his hands on Sora's and kissed him with the most passionate kiss. "You could've gotten killed. I was so worried about you."

"Oh…I thought you were mad at me!" Sora smiled as a tear streamed down his cheek.

"C'mon now…don't cry. I couldn't imagine my life without you Sora!" They kissed again. "Come on I need to go to Hallow Bastion." Riku walked over to his seat and buckled in.

"Why?" Sora sat in the pilot seat and took off.

"Well…if I told you then it would ruin the surprise…" Riku smirked and his eyes flashed and orange-red color for a second.

"What was that!?" Sora couldn't stop staring at Riku. "Your eyes….changed color for a sec."

"What…it was your imagination."

"Yeah…I guess from all the stress from competition."

The ship landed with an unsettling thump. The door opened and Riku jumped out. "I'll call for you when I'm ready to go." Riku smiled and waved.

"Ok…see ya'!"

The ship flew off as Riku ran off.

"RRRAWWW!!!! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!" Beast walked toward Riku.

"Oh…but I am welcome!"

"WHO? WHO SAID YOU COULD COME HERE?!"

"Well…there was him…" a black cloaked person appeared from the shadows, "and him," another cloaked person appeared, "and…well…how bout everyone just come on out!" Nine other cloaked people appeard and circled around Beast. Riku walked closer to the Beast, and changed to Ember. Slowly his hair got shorter and turned to black and his clothes turned into a black cloak. His eyes flamed with bright embers. "Beast…this…" Ember held out his arms sideways and turned in a small circle, "all of this…is mine. You can leave peacefully, or well, I doubt you wanna fight us…all of us."

The group closed in. The Beast couldn't move an inch. "GET OUT NOW!!!!" The Beast crouched down and rose with force spreading his arms, "RRRRRRAAAAWWWWWWWRRRR!!!!!" The group flew all over the commons. "LEAVE NOW AND I WILL SPARE YOU ALL!!!"

"Aww poor Beast, did you forget about Bell? One of the cloaked figures now had Bell.

"Beast!! Help! Plea….." The cloaked person faded into the shadows with Bell.

"NO!!!!!!!" NOT AGAIN!!!!!" The Beast ran for the nearest cloaked person, but as soon as he took a step, they were all gone.

"BBBBBBEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-so yeah if you haven't guessed who the cloaked people are, then I can't tell you cause you have to play KH2-


End file.
